Electronic devices often include hardware interfaces in the form of electronic connectors for exchanging electrical power, a ground reference, and/or communication signals with external devices. An electronic connector may include one or more electrical contacts that are each configured to physically contact and establish an electrical connection with a corresponding electrical contact of a paired electronic connector.